


Curiouser and curiouser

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Bye Kaedead, F/M, H E L P, Kinda spoilers?, Maybe - Freeform, doesn’t follow the plot completely, theres one week until they suffer, well she’ll be back, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not believing Akamatsu for a second, Saihara looked to where she was pointing only to see that there was indeed, a green-grey rabbit with a waist coat. At a loss for words, the both of them walked slowly towards it. When they got a bit closer a faint “I’m late! I’m late!” could be heard. Akamatsu turned to Saihara, a confused look on her face. “Saihara-kun, is that rabbit… Speaking?”





	Curiouser and curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph is Kaede POV then it changes to Saihara Oof I just couldn’t be bothered to rewrite it sorry ;-;

Akamatsu looked over to the book that Saihara was reading, it had a plain, leather bound cover and gold cursive writing stating a name she didn’t know. After watching him methodically turn the pages for a little while she resigned herself to boredom and slumped back against the tree they were sitting under. “Saihara-kun, when are we leaving?” She tugged on his sleeve like a child would, despite them being the same age. Saihara set his book down, looking into Akamatsu’s magenta eyes. “I guess, if you’re bored, we can go now.” Akamatsu’s eyes lit up upon hearing this news and she sprung to her feet, as if she were a cartoon, tugging Saihara along as she almost cartwheeled down the hill.

Upon reaching the bottom, Saihara gave Akamatsu a weary look and sighed, “How come you wanted to go so quickly? You usually want to stay for at least an hour when we go up to that tree on other days.” Leaning forward into Saihara’s face on her tip toes, Akamatsu said cheerfully “Because you were looking down at that book and I wanted to see your face silly!” She lowered herself back onto the heels of her feet, leaving Saihara a spluttering mess. “A-ah… I see.” His face was as red as a tomato and Akamatsu’s smile had never been wider. “Now come on! I want to see if we can find that rabbit again!” Ah so that was the real reason she wanted to go, Saihara thought, a weak smile on his face.

\---

A few days ago, himself and Akamatsu had been walking home from their usual spot at the tree, when Akamatsu suddenly froze. In a hushed tone she whispered to him, “Saihara-kun, look. Over there. A rabbit with a pocket watch and a waistcoat!” Not believing Akamatsu for a second, Saihara looked to where she was pointing only to see that there was indeed, a green-grey rabbit with a waist coat. At a loss for words, the both of them walked slowly towards it. When they got a bit closer a faint “I’m late! I’m late!” could be heard. Akamatsu turned to Saihara, a confused look on her face. “Saihara-kun, is that rabbit… Speaking?” Not knowing what to reply with, Saihara just gave her a small nod.

Whilst they were frozen in awe, the rabbit jumped down a large hole, presumably to it’s burrow, and disappeared out of sight. Saihara looked at Akamatsu as she gave a small shrug and continued on her way back home, he decided to follow suit.

Now, a week later, they were hiding behind a bush near to the spot they last saw the strange creature. “Akamatsu-san, it was quite hot on that day. Could the rabbit just have been a hallucination from the heat?” Akamatsu gasped slightly and put her hands on her hips, or the best she could while crouching down. “For both of us to have the same hallucination it must have been very lucky.” Unable to come up with a rebuttal to that, Saihara resigned himself to crouching behind the slightly wilting bush for the next hour or so until Akamatsu gave up on her hunt.

\---

All of ten minuets later, Saihara heard a faint rustling as a rabbit emerged from behind a tree near to them. A green-grey rabbit with a waistcoat and pocket watch. Unable to believe that he was seeing this again, Saihara rubbed his eyes feverishly. While he was still trying to convince himself that, no, this wasn’t a dream, Akamatsu was making small excited noises. “See?! I told you Saihara-kun! I said it would happen again! I’m so glad we didn’t give up!” Saihara just nodded, slightly dazed, as Akamatsu slowly drew closer to the rabbit. Once she got about ten steps away from it, the elegant rabbit suddenly looked over it’s shoulder and produced a surprised squeak when it noticed Akamatsu. Finally coming to his senses again, Saihara stood up to go join Akamatsu, only to see the rabbit grab her hand and pull her into the hole after it.

Saihara’s eyes grew wide as he realised what had just happened. The strange, talking rabbit had just taken Akamatsu with it down it’s burrow. And she fit. He scrambled over to the edge of the burrow, peering into the depths to see if he could find any trace of Akamatsu, but all that was left was a scrap of patterned fabric off her skirt. Saihara grabbed the fabric and drew back from the edge in shock before a paw appeared and dragged him in too.

Saihara felt himself falling and falling in complete darkness for what seemed like hours, it was if there was no start and no end to the bleakness. Eventually, he could see a small patch of light and, gaining some hope back, he braced himself for impact… only for nothing to happen. The sensation of falling continued and continued until Saihara hesitated to open his eyes a crack. He was now surrounded by a golden light and there were multiple different objects falling off precariously placed shelves with him. If he looked to his right, there was a copper pan but, to his left, there was a russian doll set, falling apart in the air as if it were a movie. ‘Actually,’ Saihara thought to himself ‘this was quite like a movie in it’s own way.’ he gave a cynical laugh, and continued to look around him as he fell.

 

After what felt like forever, Saihara felt himself slow down in the air and gently hit the floor. Getting to his feet and dusting himself off, he thought about what had just happened. A talking rabbit pulled Akamatsu into it’s burrow, which happened to be a full on tunnel, and then popped up again seconds later and dragged Saihara into the depths too. Plus, he slowed down before landing. Honestly, Saihara couldn’t make sense of the situation even if he tried.

So, instead, he decided to investigate the room. He was training to be a detective at his uncle's agency, so he decided that he may as well put those skills to use. The room was lined with doors of every shape and size from white to black, small to large, patterned to plain and, right in the middle there was a small glass table. That was what Saihara decided to start with. The table was made of clear glass and looked incredibly fragile, the pole that held it up had intricate shapes that must have been carved painstakingly into it. On top of the impressive table, there was a small key with a carving on the handle. The carving was of, what seemed to be, a two-toned bear. One of the eyes was round and small, like you’d expect on a child's teddie. The other eye, however, was a long curved shape with spikes along the bottom. 

Saihara picked up the strange looking key, and walked over to the first door, a baby blue coloured one with no carvings. The key doesn’t fit. He goes to the next door, this time an intricate green one. Again, the key doesn’t fit. Every time the key doesn’t fit into the door, Saihara carves a tally into it using the key, so as not to repeat himself. Eventually, he gets back to one of the doors with a carving in, the key still not having opened any of the doors. Slumping to the floor in despair, Saihara hastily wiped a few tears from his eyes. If the key couldn’t open any of the doors and he couldn’t get out of the burrow, he was stuck here forever! Taking a deep breath, Saihara pushed his hands against the wall to stand up, only to feel an inconsistency in the wall. Looking down, Saihara could see a small, wooden door. 

A small bit of hope blooming in his chest again, Saihara pushed the key into the lock and turned it with a click. The door swung open and Saihara pushed his face to the opening to see outside. From the little bit of land he could make out, he could tell that there was green grass and luscious trees just beyond the wall. Getting frantic, Saihara stood up and locked the door to see if he could find something to make the hole a little bigger. ‘There has to be something!’ he kept repeating to himself as he searched the small cavern from corner to corner until he came back to the glass table.

Where the key had once lay, there was now a suspicious purple bottle with the label ‘drink me’ tied to it. Not caring at this point if the bottle could contain something poisonous, Saihara downed the entire bottle in one go. His vision went black and he panicked for a second, thinking he was dying, but soon calmed down upon his vision returning but, something was different now. The table next to him that was once up to his waist, now stood miles above him creating an intimidating atmosphere, the doors had also grown, seeming big enough for giants now. Looking up and around, he noticed that the key was still on the table above him. Of course it couldn’t just be that easy! 

Saihara suddenly noticed a cake on the floor next to him. It was a victoria sponge with a strawberry perched on top and a tag, this time saying ‘eat me’. Murmuring something about how that definitely had not been there a second ago he started to nibble on the cake. As soon as the last morsel of strawberry was gone his vision went black again but, this time Saihara cried out as his vision returned due to his head hitting the ceiling above. ‘Ah,’ he thought, crouching down so the incident wouldn’t repeat. ‘I’m taller now so I can get the key!’ Despite thinking this was all very strange, if the mysterious room was willing to help him, he’d accept.

Holding the now tiny key in between his thumb and forefinger, Saihara crouched back down to the small door, only to remember that he couldn’t get through it now. Crashing to the floor in defeat, Saihara couldn’t stop the flow of tears that followed. This room had lulled him into security only to trick him! How mean! As his gigantic tears splashed to the ground, he unknowingly began to shrink again, only noticing when he was about to be submerged in his own huge tears.

Treading water now, Saihara attempted to get to some sort of shore. Surely this room was much bigger now than it was before! After a while of searching, Saihara eventually got to a dry part of the room and clambered out of the water, panting and spluttering. He sits there for a while, recovering his breath until a girl with green-grey hair, a long black dress with a large white rabbit motif on the skirt and a waistcoat to adorn the top, walked up next to him.


End file.
